


I Need a Ride to Iacon

by Sulktora



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward situations, Deflowering-(you know what that means), F/M, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Nice sweet fluff, Not Beta Read, Optimus really needs a ride to Iacon, Optimus really needs to pass a test, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Sex (very light), Size Difference, Spike and Valve, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, some tension, use of claws and fangs (slightly), world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulktora/pseuds/Sulktora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus gets dragged away to a party outside of Iacon by his friends and needs a ride back to Iacon to take a big test the next day. He’s has to pay trucker to take him there to not be late, of course the cost for the lift is higher than Optimus thought it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing that got inspired by me reading FactionZero's writing The Reach Gas station and rest spot, for like the 12th or 13th time.
> 
> Anyway.
> 
> Here is the first page, hope you all like.

Optimus could not believe he was here in Uraya the hosting place for a joint party between the Autobot and Decepticon cultures, which was amazing how both groups could celebrate in the same place and yet with completely different traditions.

Which of course was understandable, many others could not believe that they were here too.

Of course, Optimus disbelief was actually due to not believing that he let Sentinel and Elita-1 convince and then drag him here! And the very night before a large test for his class, one of the few that he didn't share with them both!

The test tomorrow was important to him, it would set him up nicely to possibly work with the Magnus in the future if he passed and worked further in that field.

 Only thing was all transports that were able to get him back to Iacon were shut down by the time they arrived, and all in order to make thing go smoothly for the city-wide party! Optimus could not even think of driving back under his own power to get to his test on time!

Yes, he was one of the best to go long distance traveling by driving, but the distance between Uraya and Iacon was too far.

Only a Warp Gate/Ground Bridge could get him back the fastest all shut down at a certain time and all currently closed till the partying was over just Optimus' luck. 

Of course, there were shuttle flights if the city didn't have a flying ban up during the partying phase so that was not happening.

The last option Optimus had was to hitch a ride with someone who actually used a transport that was not sentient, which meant the trucker he spotted filling his rig up with fuel at the little drive in station was his best chance.

 

He waited for the tucker when he was coming out of the showers and then sat down ordering some food in the small stop restaurant at the fuel station, Optimus had sat a ways off and ordering a small appetizer and finished it quickly and sipped at a small cup of energon before paying.

He waited till the tucker to finished, while trying not to stare or get his attention, not just yet anyway.

"Kid I suggest you stop eyeballing the tucker over there he's not type to provoke." The waitress said making Optimus look up surprised.

"I don't want to provoke them; I need to ask them something important. They are the only one that I can ask this question." Optimus said a little stressed and bewildered.

"Oh! Well, you better hurry he just left, told me to distract you since he noticed you were watching him." They said making Optimus bolt when he saw that yes the trucker was leaving.

Optimus was practically running to catch up with the trucker and shouted. "Wait!"

The trucker turns and has an unhappy scowl on his faceplates.

"What do you want young mech, I'm on a tight schedule." They said.

"Sorry for bothering you earlier, but I need to ask you something…" Optimus said only to have the mech sigh then groan before rubbing at the spot between his eyes.

"What is it with young mechs like you, always bothering me and wanting to ask me questions? I'm retired for pit sake!" They snap, which confused Optimus to no end.

"Umm…ok I get that…but I was just going to ask if you could give me a lift to Iacon." Optimus said sheepishly.

The trucker was quite for a long time before they answered.

"No." Then turned around and back to his rig.

"Please, I'll pay you for your time!" Optimus said desperately to get them to take him to Iacon.

"No, Iacon is farther off course than I want to be with my shipment." They said climbing into his rig.

"Look I'm begging you please; you can even drop me off at the city limits!" Optimus said trying to convince them to even take him that far.

"Drive yourself if it's so important." He said about to close the door only for Optimus to push himself in-between it and the open cab door. "Kid do not push me, I can lay you out flat if I have too." They growled glaring darkly at him, Optimus gulped in fear partly regretting getting in the truckers space.

"I'll do anything; I have to get back to Iacon before tomorrow it's very important and if I don't I'll regret it the rest of my life." Optimus said truly he would, he was not as well off as his friends who could fool about with their education. This was his only shot if he didn't make it then he'd never get a second chance.

The trucker looks at him for long while before sighing rubbing his face plates and muttered something about getting too soft.

"Fine…get in I'll take you to Iacon, but keep your credits. If you're going to pay me for my time then I'll state how you'll pay for it are we clear?" They said sternly Optimus nods agreeing as long as he got to Iacon he'd pay any price any.

Optimus calmly climbed into the cab on the other side and settled in and putting his little carry bag at his feet, the bag also held his notes and study pads. Maybe if the trucker didn't mind he could do some more studying while he drove.

"Buckle up kid I'm not a slow driver." They said roughly, Optimus did as he said and after he was secure and the trucker settled did he start the engine.

"Thank you." Optimus said only earning an annoyed sigh from the trucker who pulled out and started on the road.

-

Megatron had noted the pretty young mech while filling up his rig, and inwardly sighed oh great another one that probably recognized him from the history files they used in school. Of course, he headed to the showers to clean up figuring if he was in there long enough the mech would just leave.

Clearly not since the little mech was still there outside waiting for him, really?

Ok the mech was not that annoying really they were giving him some space while he orders his meal, he even ignored the young mech when they too got something to eat maybe it was because shyness of eating alone, some mechs had a thing about being alone while refueling.

Well, that was before the young mech finished his small meal and drink first and seemed to be waiting on him, very polite yes. Of course, he was becoming a nuisance with his shy peeks over at him was anything to go by.

"Anything else I can get yah, sir?" The waitress asked.

"Yes distract the kid over there he's been eyeing me since I pulled in." Megatron said tipping the waitress well who does as he asked, and got up when the young mech was not looking.

Soon as Megatron was nearly to his rig he heard the young mech running after him and shouted at him to wait.

He didn't beat around the bush he wanted to know what the young mech wanted from him.

Though swore if they were another of those young mechs asking about him being a former warlord and then laugh at him now being a trucker that now shipped supplies all over Cybertron he'd punch the pretty mech's lights out as carefully as he could before leaving.

Of course that was not the case the kid was asking for a ride and to Iacon of all places! Last time he had been in Iacon was during the war, and only when he had too he used the routes around it to get to his destinations for his shipments faster.

He was about to ditch the kid if they had not pinned them self between his door and cab preventing him from closing it, he was going to push the kid out of the door if it was not for the look in their eyes.

Damn it the kid was serious he really needed to get to Iacon and he was his only option, fragging pit he was getting soft clearly. He let the kid in and was glad they didn't argue with him that at least was an upside.

-

Silence trailed between them for a while Optimus was eager to pull out his notes and study pads to prepare better for the test tomorrow, despite the lack of sleep he'd most likely get on this trip.

"So why are you so eager to get to Iacon; most would want to stay in Uraya with its yearly city-wide party going on." The trucker asked Optimus.

"I didn't want to be in Uraya actually…my friends dragged me along. And I have a test to take tomorrow it is a very important; if I don't pass it…then I can't continue going to school." Optimus said carefully hoping this would not anger the trucker, he didn't care if he was laughed at as long as he was not kicked to the curb.

The Trucker frowns a bit at this and then grunts nodding before saying. "You better past then and not be a waste of my time; you brought things to study with correct?" They said in a demanding tone while keeping their gaze on the road.

"Yeah, can I pull them out?" Optimus asked carefully, the trucker nodded. "Some are recordings from my class I took can I listen to them too?" Again they nodded, Optimus felt a bit better knowing he was ok to do more studying.

He turned on the recording from his class after pulling out his notes hoping that he could gain enough insight and knowledge further than he already had.

The trucker didn't mind when he turned on his recording as his listened and read his notes hoping what he wrote down before was correct.

Only to be jolted forward when the Trucker slammed on the breaks making his recorder go flying before landing back in his lap, and he looked at the trucker confused.

"You fragging kidding me!? That is what they teach you mechs these days?!" They asked in disbelief and anger.

"Y…yes? Why?" Optimus asked a bit wary.

"For spark sake turn that slag off, that won't help you any. Should have said you were a history major! Also, you better report that teacher of yours. They are telling the history of The War wrong." They growl, Optimus turned off the recording and looked at the Trucker in surprise and confusion.

"Why should I report them, aren't they right?" He asked confused only to earn a dark glare from the trucker.

"No; they are a liar and a racist clearly if they teach like that." They said a before they began driving again.

"And you would know that how?" Optimus asked carefully not wanting to upset the Trucker further.

The trucker chuckled and gave Optimus brief smirk and annoyed look, before answering.

"Because young mech, I am the very Megatron that your dear teacher said was a ruthless and sparkless warlord. Also, I never did any of those things he said I did; I've only done things that are in the history books." They said, making Optimus freeze and mentally scream. ‘HOLY FRAG!'

-

Ok, the recording ticked off Megatron, but the gobsmacked and partly fearful look on the young mech's face plates did ease his anger. Catching young mech by surprise these days about who he really was hard, because he mostly had to fend off those wanted to make fun of him and saying ‘look how far the mighty have fallen'. Many have gotten their lights knocked out because of not taking his hint to back off.

"You're the actual Megatron?!" The young mech blurts when he recovered, Megatron nodded. "Holy Slag! I have so many questions, I mean I've read almost every book I could find about The War when I was little, but those were just my grandsire's books! The ones in school were not as detailed or…" They trail off then looked ashamed.

"I understand not many like us Warframes, labeling us as monsters in the newer history books make it easier for non-war frames to accept us in society." Megatron said gruffly.

"I guess my grandsire's books were the correct ones, but I can't remember them as well." The young mech said. "I'm not going to pass my test, it's more on the actual history part, not the lecture part." They said realizing they were not going to the pass now.

"As far as your teacher taught you he was dead on the Autobot side of things somewhat. It's the Decepticon side that you need to know, and you better listen closely, if I'm driving you there for your test you better pass got it." Megatron said.

"Optimus." They said which confused him for second of why he was mentioning one of the thirteen at a time like this? "My name it's Optimus." They said explaining.

Megatron thought on that for second before grinning at Optimus kindly. "Good name; now Optimus…pay attention." Megatron said with a tiny hint of purring in his tone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Megatron make it to Iacon, only for Optimus to realize he has a major problem since coming back to Iacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'll make it clear right now some boinking does happen this chapter. But so does a lot of understanding and trust between them both.
> 
> Anyways I guess enjoy.

Optimus nearly had spark attack he was getting a ride back to Iacon from Megatron! The Slagmaker himself, the Terror of Kaon's fighting pits, the Harbinger of Death, the one and only leader of the Decepticons, and the greatest Warlord of all time, but most of all the Defender and Protector of Cybertron! He had pushed back the long-time enemy to the Cybertronian race, the Quintessons! Ok, correction he sent them running and crying after well beating the slag out of them, but still!

And now Megatron was telling him to just listen as he retold him of the history of The War, as to help him pass his test.

Optimus could not help his little shiver he had when Megatron said his name the way he did, but soon was adamantly listening to him tell him about the war and then some.

-

Megatron was surprised by Optimus listening so intensely and seeming to absorb all he was telling him while he drove. Only to stop and answer his questions a few times when he asked.

It eased Megatron somewhat to tell the young mech the history that he actually lived and not judge him for it. Pity there was not more young mechs like him, Cybertron needs more mechs like Optimus.

Of course, soon Megatron was coming to the end of reciting history to Optimus and saw Iacon ahead he had made good time too and Megatron actually might be able to get a bit of rest before the next day.

"And that's it the rest from what you've told me you already know is all you need." Megatron said Optimus grinned before saying thank you again and how he felt much better and more confident of passing his test now. "I would hope so, despite your teacher you will pass, of that I'm sure now where do you live?" Megatron asked pulling up to a stop signal then saw a panicked look pass over Optimus face before he groans and pressed his hands to his optics in frustration.

"Frag! Sentinel and Elita have the keys to our shared apartment! I left mine behind inside the apartment!" Optimus said distressed.

Megatron frowned not liking that Optimus was stressed now, being stressed wouldn't allow what he had learned just now to settle and nor would the lack of rest either.

"Optimus calm down it is not the end of the world." Megatron said calmly.

"It actually kinda is, you see the nearest hotel or motel is too far from my school campus even if I stayed the night at one; given I could not afford to pay for a room either. I would not be able to drive to my test on time, my teacher locks the door once the test begins there is no coming in late." Optimus said, only to jolt when Megatron grabbed his arm and shook him a bit.

"Calm down; I have an idea if you're willing to listen instead of despairing." Seeing Optimus nod Megatron told him. "You can spend the night in my recharge cabin if you are not against to sharing it with me." Megatron said carefully.

-

Optimus thought on this for second before blushing slightly, but saw that he could actually get some rest before the big test tomorrow and not be late.

"You'd let me stay and recharge?" He asked Megatron nods. "Thank you." Optimus said, Megatron grinned and drove when he got the go signal light.

"Now I'll try to find a trucker stop that is as close to your school as possible. I know few are actually near such places since they too need supplies shipped in." Megatron stated Optimus grinning a bit at this clearly grateful and said where his school was at.

"You have no idea how much you doing all this for me means, I just wish I had a way to pay you back for it all." Optimus said quietly, only making Megatron sigh a bit at this.

"Just pass your test tomorrow and we will call it even." Megatron said as he pulled up at a trucker rest stop picking a quite empty place to park for the night.

"Alright, this is the closest I can get you, all that's needed now is to recharge." Megatron said Optimus stiffened a bit now nervous about sharing a recharge space with Megatron, but then pushed it aside he had recharged next to his little brother Rodimus before so he would be fine, right?

"You alright?" Megatron asked Optimus nods.

"Yeah…I just think you should settle first I don't want to take up too much space that you'd need, it's your recharge cabin after all." Optimus said, Megatron only chuckled and went into his recharge cabin first and settled down.

"Done; now come rest." Megatron said in an easy tone that eased Optimus' worries.

-

Megatron almost chuckled at Optimus nervousness, but didn't the young mech need his rest for his test. Optimus crawled in and settled down on his side his back plates against his, Megatron pulled up his overly large thermal blanket over them both to not feel the chill in the air during their recharge.

Megatron stayed awake waiting for Optimus' systems to settle into a deep recharge, yet after a bit, they didn't and he felt Optimus shift and turn on his side. Curious about why Optimus was not going to recharge he turned over on his side facing him only noticed Optimus chewing on his bottom lip looking down bashfully.

"Optimus?" Megatron asked confused as of to what was bothering him now.

"Megatron look I'm very grateful for all you doing and stuff and letting me stay here to recharge and all that, but I feel like I'm cheating you by not being able to pay you back with at least something." Optimus said shyly.

"Like I said pass the test and we'll be even, which I'm sure you'll be more than able to pay me back for by doing that." Megatron stated, really why did he insist on paying him back when he said doing just that was enough.

Optimus shifted a bit before looking right up at Megatron with pleading eyes asking if he could actually do more than that. "Please just recharge, I won't be bothered by you not paying me back by other than you passing your test…" Megatron began only to freeze when Optimus suddenly moved up and pressed his lips to his making him lean back in shock, and pushed Optimus back a bit after gripping his shoulder.

"Optimus I don't need that from you as a form of payment." Megatron said with frown.

"But…what if…I wanted to do this for you as a gift, something I can give you as a thank you for doing all this for me." Optimus asked nervously yet clearly wanting to do this with him.

Megatron gripped his chin and made Optimus look him in the eye. "Only if you are sure, I will not interface with you if you truly do not want to, do you understand?" Megatron asked and Optimus nods leaning up Megatron carefully closed the distance and kissed Optimus back.

-

Optimus didn't know what came over him because he never felt the need to interface before, but now he did being so close to Megatron and his EM fields did things to his systems that set him on edge and in a good way. He wanted to know how far this would go, but was wary because here he was lip locked with Megatron one of the most powerful mechs alive and he was still a virgin for Primus sake!

"Relax, interfacing is not a race." Megatron said with small chuckle against his lips when he pressed harder against Megatron lips.

"Sorry, I'm just…I mean I'm…" Optimus tried explaining.

"You're a virgin right?" Megatron asked seriously.

"Yes…sorry." Optimus said.

"For what?" Megatron asked confused.

"For not being experienced." Optimus said, only to hear Megatron scoff then chuckle.

"You don't have to be sorry for being a virgin; I'm honored that you are willing to let me be your first." Megatron said in tone that seemed hoping yet gentle. Optimus met the open mouth kiss that followed after Megatron said that, letting out a tiny moan when Megatron sucked on his glossa before entangling it with his own.

-

Megatron was not surprised that Optimus was virgin; really running away from Uraya during the time of their yearly annual city party was the first clue you're a virgin.

Of course, this didn't prevent Megatron from enjoying Optimus; he had been with virgins before some shy and others eager. Then again as of late in his new life interface was not the biggest thing of interest to Megatron, if he needed release he always had his hand or a fake spike to help him with all that.

Given right now the only thing he wanted was to be sure this young mech actually wanted him like he was beginning to want them. Optimus little moan when he slid his hands down and pulled him closer till they were chest to chest and belly to belly.

Megatron was having tiny moment of frustration at the slower pace, because dang it this young mech was hot not just pretty. Also if Megatron had a better mood back at the rest stop he might have tried to seduce Optimus into his berth, but that didn't matter now because Optimus trying to hold back making the tiniest adorable and sinfully wonderful whimpers and moans.

"The cabin is sound proof no one will hear us, it's ok to make noise if you want." Megatron said pulling back from the kiss a bit and grins when Optimus blushed brightly at being told this, then gasped when Megatron lightly bit at his neck cables when he trails down from his jaw line.

"You have fangs?" Optimus asked gasping out when Megatron began to suck at a very sensitive energon line.

"All of us Decepticons have fangs, along with claws." Megatron murmured and let his claws slide out, normally he retracted them due to the fact they did not really need out all the time…not anymore that is.

He slid his hands lower carefully trailing his claws down to Optimus' hips before trailing them back up along his sides, he chuckled at Optimus shivering when he did that. "Like them?" Megatron asked teasingly, Optimus pleased moan alone was enough of an answer to Megatron.

Optimus arched as Megatron's hands began to trail down his frame and pay closer attention to the crease in-between his chest plates that protected his spark. "Ahh…armed to the teeth…apparently is not just a saying." Optimus managed to say in reply, and got rewarded by Megatron chuckling who let his hand ghost partly over Optimus' hot interface panels.

-

Optimus felt like he was slowly burning from that barely felt touch, his interface panels were warming up fast and he fought the urge to squirm. Then Optimus jolted in surprised when Megatron hands tweaked some of his inner wires around his interface panels while nibbling at his neck cables and enjoyed the feel of Megatron's fangs. It was small part of knowing those fangs could be very dangerous yet knowing he was in no danger with them so close to many of his major energon lines at once.

Megatron was inwardly purring at Optimus responding so perfectly to his touches and his mouth, it did wonders to his bitter feelings about being back in Iacon. Also, it stroked his pride knowing he was still very skilled at getting someone so young and pure all hot and bothered, he was going to make this one unforgettable night for Optimus no doubt.

Optimus squirmed as Megatron began to trail kisses and light bites down his frame, shivering when Megatron teased the spot just below the seam that kept his chest plates closed that protected his spark.

"Don't worry I'd not ask for you to share your spark with me if you didn't want too." Megatron said in a husky tone when he gazed up at Optimus once he was hovering over his interface panels which snapped open when Optimus looked down his optic flared brightly seeing Megatron there.

Optimus blushed brightly when Megatron gaze down at his now open interface, and nearly jolted out of shock when Megatron tapped at his spike panels. "Open." Was all Megatron said in another low purring voice that held enough commanding behind it.

Optimus took few deep breath and let his spike panel open and blushed, even more, when he heard Megatron chuckle and says. "Sealed here too, I'm a bit surprised."

"It never…well, I didn't…" Optimus began to sputter his reasons for still having his spike seal, only to arch and moan loudly when Megatron began laving at his seal to his spike.

Megatron held Optimus hips to prevent him from moving too much and yet force him to take even bit of pleasure he was giving to him because he wanted to tend to Optimus' spike before heading towards his valve. Also, he knew the best way to remove spike seal what to get ones spike eager enough that it simply breaks the seal its self which would not cause any pain.

Optimus just gasped and tried his hardest to squirm away from the pleasure and yet not, but soon the pleasure was building up too much and his lower belly was tightening horribly yet wonderfully.

Megatron could taste the charge under the seal and carefully applied his denta to the seal and that was enough to trigger Optimus spike to surge right out of his seal and began to leak pre-transfluids down it. Megatron looks at Optimus' spike in wonder and grins deviously before taking it into his mouth, earning a sharp cry from Optimus who gripped onto his helm.

Megatron began to hum around Optimus spike eager to get him to overload, also very pleased to be the first to taste Optimus' most impressive size. No Optimus was not small at all, in fact, it made Megatron pretty eager to actually have Optimus frag him instead, but restrained himself after all he was going to be the one giving Optimus his first in everything tonight so he could wait.

Optimus' spike pulsed once and that was all Megatron needed and he sucked hard as Optimus came with strained cry while he clung to Megatron's helm.

Megatron held Optimus still as possible as he took everything Optimus have to give from his spike, then slowly pulled off and nuzzled at Optimus' spent yet still very eager spike before spreading his legs wide and looked down at the slightly wet and plush valve lips.

Optimus was taking in very deep breaths before he looked down and saw Megatron looked between his spread legs in a very hungry manner.

His breath hitched when Megatron's optics dart up to meet his just before pulling his pelvis up to his mouth before he began to tease and tongue frag Optimus without warning.

Optimus throws his head back and choked out a cry of pleasure before grasping at the walls or sleeping berth blankets trying to find something to anchor him, as the storm of pleasure assaulted his whole system.

Megatron grinned against Optimus' valve lips allowing him to feel his fangs slightly, which made the valve walls try into squeeze harder around his tongue in an attempt draw it in deeper yet couldn't due to it being far too slippery.

"Megatron!" Optimus manage to gasp out only to cry when the pleasure and pressure to overload again built up, only to whine in frustration as Megatron pulled away.

Megatron had been eagerly teasing Optimus sweet spot because the wetter Optimus was the easier he would be to enter.

Soon Optimus let out a small whimper when he felt Megatron pull away he wanted to overload again so much.

Megatron shifted up onto his elbows a bit and slightly looked down and grins a bit, loving the sight he saw.

Optimus' valve lips were now glistening from Megatron's oral fluids and his own lubricants and his spike now fully hard again laying heavily on his stomach plates and gasping from his very intense climaxes.

"Please." Was all Optimus said breathlessly as he caught his breath a bit yet couldn't seem to get control over his trembling as he begged Megatron to do something about the lingering pleasure.

"You respond beautifully I'm glad you are willing to have me as your first." Megatron said prowling up and over Optimus who shivered at his purring tone and how he loomed over him in such a seductive way.

Optimus manage to catch himself before he could possibly say something stupid if he didn't voice how embarrassed he was of overloading so soon while in Megatron's mouth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that before; I didn't know how to stop that…" Optimus began to sputter only to be silenced by Megatron placing a clawed fingertip on his lips.

"I enjoyed that actually and one can't do that to another unless they are relaxed with a berth partner to tell you truthfully. I'm honored by you being that relaxed with me." Megatron said in a soothing and assuring tone as he traced his hands along Optimus sides in a comforting and assuring way.

Optimus smiled shyly up at him after he said that and moaned when he leaned down and pulling him into a long and passionate kiss.

Megatron was holding back from releasing his spike even as it was painfully pressing against his panels and of course the kiss he was giving Optimus right then was a delay tactic to assure and encourage Optimus further of wanting to continue.

He leans back out of the kiss and carefully asked. "Do you wish to continue further?"

He really wanted to be sure if Optimus wanted to do this with him, before going past the point of no return.

Because he swore to never harm anyone in his berth ever in his life and he'd live up to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...there it is. 
> 
> So if any can leave a comment behind would be nice just saying you know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus and Megatron are far from done, in fact, they have just started. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok finally found time to post a new chapter mind you its taking off from the last chapter so there is more bionking to be had.

"Primus please, yes." Optimus said breathlessly feeling eager more than ever despite his first overload already if that was good surely the real act of interfacing with Megatron was just as good if not better!

"I'm not small." Megatron warned, making Optimus shiver a bit at that. "I can stretch your valve with my fingers beforehand, but it could still be…difficult to take." He also added to trying easing Optimus' mind somewhat.

"I…understand, I still want to give you all my seals. You've been so kind and wonderful…I trust you." Optimus said as he lay back fully and spread his legs waiting.

-

Megatron grins at him fondly before he slid his spike panels away and lets Optimus actually see what he was dealing with and what he was asking for.

Optimus' optics go wide at the seeing the size of Megatron's spike finally and his valve fluttered a bit in tiny distress and eagerness, damn that would be very rough ride if he wasn't properly stretched as Megatron offered.

"Ahh, maybe a little bit of stretching before…oh, frag." Optimus said before seeing the flickering glint in the darkness of the cabin, which was now coming from Megatron's spike and saw the red bio-lights that trailed each side along with the purple bio-light line patterns tracing the spike ridges. "You weren't kidding, you're huge!" Optimus blurted.

Megatron nearly laughed at the statement, even though he warned him ahead of time the reaction was still priceless and nearly had him in quite stitches of laughter from it. Of course, he had enough control to not laugh at Optimus' shocked expression.

-

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Megatron said, Optimus only nodding and gasped as he began to trace around the rim of his valve with his fingers. His touch firm yet light teasing him as he rubbed his external node in a slow very arousing way; Optimus arched into the touch truly wanting more than what he was getting.

Megatron looked down grinning to himself as he noted how eager Optimus was to have his fingers inside him despite his earlier nervousness at seeing his spike. Also with how he was slightly arching into his hand made him more than willing to appease Optimus' silent request.

Optimus gasped as Megatron' slid a finger into him his valve clenching tightly around the intrusion in need and also in wariness.

Before he had tried to use a fake spike to break his valve seal long ago, but couldn't go through with it due to the pressure on his seal hurting slightly when it went too deep.

Of course, now he was having mixed feelings he wanted this and yet was worried about the pain that would follow.

Megatron saw Optimus' hesitance so he pressed his thumb to his external node firmly and in a very arousing manner while easing in a second digit making Optimus gasp and tremble at the slight stretch he felt.

"Easy breath." Megatron said as he slowly began moving his fingers in and out while rubbing Optimus' node in slow circles helping Optimus to not tense up.

Optimus did as Megatron said and moans as the tension left him and pleasure began to grow were Megatron's fingers were moving in his valve. That made Optimus spread his legs a bit further to allow Megatron more room, he arched back when a third digit was added.  He arches up and down onto Megatron's hand while throwing his head back as the pleasure began to fog his processor making him miss the smirk Megatron had on his lips from Optimus doing that.

Megatron knew Optimus was getting close again to another overload and luckily enough he had some good stamina, but not spiking him soon would be unwise Optimus' movements were slowing so he better spike him soon or else he would be too tired to continue.

-

As Optimus bit his lower lip as he felt another overload build Megatron spread his fingers out as wide as he could inside Optimus and before pulling them out causing Optimus to make a loud sound of protest only to frown confused at what he said next.

"Relax for me." Megatron said as he pulled Optimus up by his waist and had him spread his legs as wide as they could go before he pushed a digit deep as he could and cut through Optimus seal with his claw and crooking his finger before pulling out mindful of his claw tip.

Optimus partly gasped at the minor pain at the sudden sting he felt, only to shiver as he felt the hot lubricant that was trapped behind his seal suddenly slide out of his valve. Then gasp moan as some of his lubricants pooled slightly in the back of his valve easing the very tiny left over stinging feeling.

"Ow…I think?" Optimus said once he caught his breath and looked up at Megatron, who had the remains of his seal on his digit, and chuckled at that.

"I only popped your seal out not break through it; it would have hurt more if I had done that. Sometimes age and knowledge does pay off that and it's an old seeker trick." Megatron said before winking.

"Oh…so you've been with seekers before?" Optimus asked and felt like he was lacking a bit compared to those that Megatron had before him suddenly. Megatron noticed this and flicked the remains of Optimus seal subtly behind himself, before leaning over Optimus and gently gripped his chin and making him look at him.

"Optimus I've only ever let someone into my berth if I liked or wanted them and them being willing. I also mean that in terms of sharing a berth for only sleeping or interface…and sometimes both, but only very rarely. Only one other than you has been both to me, just because I know such things is only due to me being older. Trust me when I say I've not been with another for sometime in a very long time until now." Megatron said in a soothing and caring tone before kissing him tenderly.

-

This made Optimus feel better knowing that he was actually special and not just another notch in Megatron's berth post, and responded to Megatron's kiss. Only to gasp into it when he felt Megatron nudge the tip of his spike between his valve lips and pressed at his entrance lightly making him shiver in anticipation.

Megatron began to ease out of the kiss to ask again if he was sure of wanting this, only to let out a muffled sound of surprise as Optimus pulled him back down into a fierce kiss while carefully wrapping his legs around his waist.

Clearly, Optimus was giving him the go ahead so he carefully moved Optimus' grip on his neck and pinned his wrists above his head as his other hand gripped his hip while keeping the kiss going as he angled his hips up enough so that he could thrust right into Optimus in one smooth stroke.

Optimus almost whimpered when Megatron drew back a bit only to let out a shocked muffled cry while being kissed, as he suddenly felt Megatron' spike push into him. Megatron did not stop till the tip of his spike was pressing hard against the very back of Optimus' valve that felt very delightful in a straining kinda way to him for few seconds.

Then Optimus felt the spasms begin inside his valve as it tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion and heard as well as feel a low rumbling coming from deep inside Megatron's chest as his valve shifted in very tight clenching motions.

"Frag your tight." Megatron said when he broke the kiss not able to stop himself from panting; it had been a long time since he had a partner that was tinier than him in a long time, let alone a berth partner.

Megatron had to bite his bottom lip to hold himself back from just thrusting away and the surge of pleasure he felt because the last thing he wanted was Optimus to feel scared or getting hurt during his first time.

"Sorry." Optimus gasped as his valve shifted and squeezed around Megatron in an attempt to push him out even if the penetration lacked any form of pain, only to shiver as Megatron nibbled at some of his neck wires in response.

Megatron snarled as Optimus' valve fluttered which made him suddenly bite down on Optimus shoulder plating near his neck, which that made Optimus gasp then whimper at the sudden pain that made his frame respond in pleasure.

Megatron's eyes roll up slightly as Optimus' valve squeezed around him in a rippling motion and he couldn't stop the rush of heat pooling low in his belly or coming as he reveled in the hot burning lust and need rushing through his body.

Optimus choked on a gasp as he felt liquid warmth suddenly rush into the very back of his valve and grinds against Megatron whimpering in need.

-

Megatron slowly eased up from the biting and licked at the wound he inflicted to close up the fang marks he left behind, before seeking out Optimus' lips.

Optimus moaned as Megatron kissed him while grinding against his movements, before pulling back and growling low at his spike pulsed in need for friction in the nice tight space it was in.

"I need to move." Megatron managed to get out between the kissing.

"Ok." Optimus gasped out as the thought of movement other than what he was already feeling, only to moan loudly as Megatron began to withdraw from his valve which lit up every sensor node inside his valve.

Megatron snarled as he nearly pulled all the way out before moving forward back inside Optimus, his need to just frag and claim the young mech below him being his only focus now.

Optimus yelled as the pleasure crashed over him and it was the only first actual thrust! Optimus desperately wrapped his legs around Megatron's waist angling his valve just right to take in every inch of Megatron's spike and hit his deepest nodes and top node dead on with each thrust.

Megatron couldn't stop himself from clutching Optimus close with both hands by his hips as he just began to find a steady rhythm which Optimus met the best he could his hands tangling with the top berth sheets.

Megatron snarled in delight as he felt the transfluids he spilled before begin to leak out around were his spike was buried inside Optimus.

Optimus couldn't help but let out sob as the pleasure just skyrocketed for him, and he tightened his legs around Megatron's waist to get him to keep hitting the same spot he was hitting; only to gasp as a small shifting inside him opened up and made him party cringe before gripping Megatron wrists in need of something to anchor himself to.

Megatron slumped bit when Optimus gripped his wrists, made him lean up close to bite wound he had inflicted and partly lick at it still tasting the tiny hints of energon seeping from it.

Optimus shivered as Megatron laved at the wound only to shiver and trembled as a burning hot feeling filled his lower belly, and it was not from his spike that was hard again and rubbing between Megatron's and his stomach plating.

"I think...I'm…oh! Frag!" Optimus gasped at the feeling just kept building.

"Don't hold back!" Megatron snarled right into his audio fin before licking it making Optimus gasp and bodily shiver as another hot spot on his frame was pleasured.

Optimus screamed as the duel sensations became too much and he jerked around under Megatron who was still moving inside him which prolonged his overload before he stilled and growled as Optimus valve just spasmed in clenching movements which nearly preventing him from thrusting.

Optimus went limp after his overload ended only to gasp as he felt Megatron begin to move again inside of him.

"What?" Optimus began to ask dazed and confused as of to why Megatron was still going.

"I need to overload too, sorry once is not enough! You just are so amazing and wonderful, I can't help it!" Megatron partly growled out in a very strained needy tone.

Optimus kinda understood and wrapped his arms up under Megatron arms and over his shoulders wanting to help him overload too by bracing himself. "I…ah!...I understand!" Optimus said and moans as he began to feel another overload building. "OH!... Frag me! Please don't stop!" Optimus cried out in a very loud sobbing tone, which at first made Megatron pause in mid thrust only to move faster and slam harder into the back of Optimus' valve.

Megatron gritted his teeth as his overload built and soon became too much and he snarled before roaring out his release, which in turn made Optimus whimper before groaning and loudly screaming as he too came again before trembling in pleasure at the feeling of being filled before going limp and barely hanging on to Megatron.

Megatron locked his joints and held still best he could while he let his release crash over him, he thrusts three more times before slowly withdrawing from Optimus' valve. Optimus trembled as he did so and shiver when Megatron even carefully checked his valve to make sure he didn't hurt him, only sighing in relief that nothing was torn or bleeding well other than the bite he gave Optimus that is.

Optimus was limply lying on the berth gasping bit at the very intense overloads he had had and smiled a bit when Megatron finally lay down next to him and pulled him closer to him.

"Wow." Was all Optimus said in a breathless voice.

Megatron chuckled at this and kiss the top of his helm. "I glad I've impressed you; but are you alright?" He asked with bit of concern.

"Just tired and very relaxed." Optimus muttered sleepily.

Megatron hummed at this, and let Optimus drift off he needed the rest after all for his big test tomorrow. "Rest then, don't worry I'll wake you early." He said in low soothing tone.

"But I made a mess." Optimus protested.

"Don't worry about it; there are showers in the rest stop for truckers and those that are with them. You can clean up before your test tomorrow just rest for now." Megatron said Optimus didn't protest further sleep calling to strongly for him right then he only nods lazily and feel asleep instantly.

Megatron only grinned before setting an early alarm so that he could wake Optimus, before going into recharge himself feeling relaxed and content for once in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...yeah there it is. Oh, leave comment or two if you want. (I like comments. ^_^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of the test has come will Optimus pass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Optimus woke with a groan as someone shook him a bit only to jolt awake when he felt glossa run up the back of his neck cables.

"SO that does work on young mechs still." Megatron said in an amused tone.

Optimus settled down and rubbed the back of his neck to remove the oral fluid left behind from Megatron glossa and frowns a bit.

"That is degusting," Optimus muttered only to hiss when he moved a bit too much and felt the soreness between his legs now.

"It woke you up none the less, also I betting your feeling sore correct?" Megatron said noting his light pained hiss when he shifted around a bit.

"Umm yeah, a bit I guess." Optimus said not sure of how things were between him and Megatron now since well last night.

"I figured all virgins feel sore afterward it's normal. Luckily a hot wash will fix all that." Megatron said and shifted a bit to sit up and stretch.

Optimus watched Megatron stretch and a small feeling of heat pooled in his lower belly and it felt similar to from the other night during the whole act of interface.

"We might as well get up or else you won't have time to clean up before your test." Megatron said as he shifted over Optimus to get out of the sleeping cabin, which this make Optimus blush for few moments before he followed him.

-

Once both were in the rest stops wash racks Megatron un-subspaced a few cleaning items.

Optimus hadn't said anything since they left the truck's sleeping cabin not even the rest stop front clerk's questioning gaze being pointed at him made him say anything.

"You alright?" Megatron asked making him jump a bit.

"Yeah, I'm just…" Optimus began.

"Look you'll do fine on the test Optimus, just wash up and then we'll get something to eat so that you're not hungry during the test." Megatron said with a soft tone.

"I…that's not what I…meant." Optimus said shyly.

"Oh." Megatron said and looked a bit taken back by this. "So you wondering where we are both standing now since last night correct?" He asked carefully.

"Kinda." Optimus said looking away.

"Do you regret it?" Megatron asked not looking Optimus in the optic.

"NO!" Optimus said quickly which made Megatron look at him in surprise. "I just…really liked last night…is all." Optimus said bashfully.

Megatron smiles at this before that turned into a devilish grin. "You want to do it again right?" He asked in a low purring tone.

"Yes." Optimus said quietly and shivered when Megatron rested his hand on his hip flaring.

"I don't mind, it's still early and we can have some fun before your test while in here. Don't worry all these stalls in these rest stops are sound proof. Something about truckers singing while cleaning up or well…having time with their travel partners or bonded's." Megatron said.

Optimus nods and tilted his head up allowing Megatron to kiss him and walk him backward into the shower unit. Optimus let a half gasp squeak out when Megatron effortlessly picked him up and lightly pinned him against one of the walls, only to gasp in surprise as the shower turned on around the and the door slid shut once they were securely inside.

"Too much?" Megaton asked in-between kissing him.

"No, I'm fine, more please?" Optimus asked and shivered when his panels eagerly slid open and noticed how slick he was becoming. "Frag!" Optimus gasped when Megatron shifted his hold and began to play with his valve entrance with one hand while the other held him up and against the wall.

"You're getting wet already." Megatron said with low growl against his lips before trailing kiss down his jaw to his neck and to where he left the bite from last night.

Optimus only whimpered as the heat built in his belly at every short plunge Megatron digits did inside his valve. "Your claws…want to feel them." Optimus gasped out in between his heavy breathing while Megatron did what he was doing to him.

Megatron paused at this and yet let his claws slide out even the ones on his free hand and the one that had digits currently inside Optimus' valve, Optimus trembled at this and yet his valve rippled before cycling down in need when Megatron began to move his now armed digits inside him.

"Frag me!" Optimus said in a pleasure filled needy tone, only to make a sound of protest when Megatron's clawed digits left his valve only to spread his valve folds wide.

"Ready for me?" Megatron asked Optimus looked down dazed and saw Megatron spike hard and ready and he swore right then it was bigger than the other night.

"Primus I swear you bigger than last night." Optimus said which only made Megatron grin at him before positioning himself and let gravity do the work of spearing Optimus onto him slowly.

Optimus almost thrashed at the pleasure of being spread open at the angle he was against the wall, once Megatron was fully inside him he let out a low moan of pleasure as the stretch and burn tingled inside his valve.

"Release your spike." Megatron said in a commanding tone that made Optimus shiver and his valve flutter in want, after releasing his spike Megatron began to roll his hips against his. Optimus threw his helm back and moan loudly as the duel sensations of his spike rubbing between their belly plating and Megatron moving within him.

"Fragging pits, you are still so tight!" Megatron gasped and partly growled.

Optimus only let his mouth fall open in a silent scream as he clung to Megatron with his arms only to then tighten his legs when Megatron encouraged him to wrap them around his waist, which deepened Megatron's penetration making Optimus gaps and moan at every thrust.

Despite Megatron's show of power and strength by holding Optimus up against the wall and Optimus being smaller than him, he arms became strained. He stopped to lower them to the shower's floor and lifts Optimus hips up at a higher angle and hit right against Optimus' gestation chamber entrance without mercy.

"Frag! Right there!" Optimus cried as the new angle also allowed Megatron to run over Optimus’ sweet spot and his top node along his gestation chamber nodes all at once.

Megatron growled as he felt Optimus' valve clench on him hard as he withdrew trying to keep him inside before it rippling down on his spike as he pushed in.

It didn't take long before both were overloading and Megatron pushing in as far as he could and stilling as he let his transfluids empty into Optimus without restraint. After a bit and both let their systems calm down, Megatron leaned up and kissed Optimus who responded in kind.

"You ok?" Megatron asked hoping he hadn't harmed Optimus during any of that since his claws had been out.

"Yes." Optimus gasped out happily.

"You sure?" Megatron asked.

"Positive." Optimus aid and gasped as Megatron pulled out of him slowly.

"Careful when you stand up, some transfluids may leak out." Megatron said as he adjusted the showers spray and temperature before grabbing some of the cleaner items, and turned to face Optimus. "I'll help you clean up." He said his flight engine purring a bit still.

Optimus smile up at him as he slowly stood and waited for the rush of transfluids to leak out, yet nothing came he mentally shrugged it off and figured it would come out later today possibly.

Optimus enjoyed the pampering of Megatron helping him clean up and he returned the favor soon both were done and out of the showers fully clean while grabbing an early breakfast.

-

"So you ready?" Megatron asked. The thing was he drilled Optimus a bit while they ate and Optimus calmly answered each question easily.

"I think so, I feel like I am." Optimus said as he finished his drink.

"Good now let's get you going, so you are early." Megatron said both paying as the dinner front desk before leaving the trucker rest stop.

-

As they approached the college Optimus felt a bit nervous before he blurted out the question that was plaguing him. "Will you stay here in Iacon longer?"

"Normally no, but I want to know if you passed." He said with a grin. "Here's my com." Megatron said handing Optimus a small card. "Call me when the test is over and we can meet up so you can tell me the good news." He said confidently.

"What if I don't pass?" Optimus asked doubt now affecting him unlike before.

"You'll pass and if you don't then it will be because you are correct while that teacher of yours is not, but really I'm sure you'll pass Optimus and with flying colors of that I'm sure." Megatron said and that calmed Optimus a lot in more ways than one.

"Thanks." Optimus said sincerely, Megatron grins at this before saying.

"When the test is over call me and we'll meet up. I may have to travel tonight, but you are worth the wait." He said and that really made Optimus feel so much better knowing he had Megatron support even after his test.

-

Optimus was so tempted to skip his test due to Megatron saying he stay around in Iacon because of him, he partly felt sad that he'd leave that night. Then again he knew better after all the effort he made to get here and Megatron to help at that he better make it to the test on time and pass of course.

"Optimus, your early." His teacher said as he came in clearly he was first if his class to arrive. "I thought I saw you take off with you friends the other night, change your mind and stay?" They asked in a gruff tone that sounded almost impressed.

"Kinda." Optimus said after taking a seat which then his other classmates came in, his teacher didn't say any else that look at his watch for a bit before they walked over and locked the doors.

"Alright, any that are still outside those doors well they lucked out if you are actually serious about this test you would have arrived before the time was up or came early. Now once these are handed out you will finish them fully, don't know something on them well…then clearly you didn't listen or did any studying or research." They said as they handed out the tests.

"I will warn you all I can count on one hand of all who have passed this test with high or near perfect scores; now let's see where you all stand, because if I see you here next year for this same course well, better take more notes and actually listen the next time." They said as they went back to their desk and sat down behind it and pulled out an old data pad.

"Time begins now by the way." He said which made them all burst into a flurry of scribbling and writing.

-

Optimus swore he was going to claw his optics out from what he was looking at from the test questions on the test were not simple and had barely a correct answer to any of them on the side, he mentally groaned before letting out a tired sigh and carefully peeked around the room and saw many act the same as him.

He then looked at few of the other questions and they seemed to be similar then he saw it. One phrase in a question caught him and then he realized what he had to do with the test, he almost laughed out loud because of it, but refrained from doing that.

Optimus quickly scrolled back to the first page and grinned a bit before sobering as he began to write to make up for the time he spent on the first questions, he ignored the provided answers entirely and just kept writing everything he had learned the night before helping him to answer the questions with ease.

Soon Optimus was finishing up his test was when his teacher said. "Time is almost up you all have ten nanoclicks left so make good use of them." They said and went back to reading their data pad.

Optimus didn't bother to look up like his other classmates did from the sound of them all scribbling faster. He finished under the time and straighten up slowly looking at his test a bit before mentally nodding knowing he got it all down.

"TIME!" his teacher said many of his other classmates froze in fear of what their teacher said many looking like the world ended while others looked annoyed. "Ok hand them in up here and then take a seat I'll grade them right here and now, Optimus since you got here first how about you start." They said in a gruff and amused tone.

Optimus didn't say anything and got up with his test and brought it over to his teacher who pointed at the tray, Optimus frowned a bit at that the first to turn in the test was the last to leave always much to his luck.

He didn't say anything and just went back to his seat, and wait with everyone else as his teacher began to grade all the tests that got turned in. Like Optimus expected his was graded last.

The look on his teacher's face though made him worried the frown that was on their face didn't look good, but soon he was done and called each of his classmates up one at a time with small grade score data pad that everyone got after every major test in their classes.

"Optimus." He said calling him last all his other classmates had left a few near tears and some looking numbed and again many annoyed.

Optimus came to the front and swallowed and waited for what his teacher had to say.

"You've have made me have to change my normal speech I give before this test now, you know young mech." He said partly grumpy yet in a tiny cheerful mood?

"Sir?" Optimus asked confused about why he was not getting a grade score pad like everyone else.

"To put it simply; you did fail." His teacher said which made Optimus feel like he got shot in the spark, he did everything in his power to get here to take the test and listened to someone that had more knowledge than his teacher and remembered it all, how could he fail?

"I did everything in my power and more to just get here sir, I even studied too." He said his throat feeling tight and he felt like he was about to cry in front of his teacher at that.

He looked up surprised when his teacher chuckled confusing him a lot, given yeah his teacher always picked on him and prodded him more than any of his other classmates, but laugh at him in his distress over a test that he went above and beyond with some help to get too was just not fair.

"Kid you didn't listen to what I said before I have to change the number on my speech for this test now, congrats you're number six, or well number one since you have the highest score I've ever seen." They said, and then it dawned on Optimus who then look like he just saw Primus.

"Wait, you said I failed." He said in a confused way.

"Originally you've failed the test as for how it was conditioned, due to not using the provided answers, but due to that you've passed and with flying colors." They said.

"So…the test was also another test at the same time correct?" Optimus asked.

"Yup; the truth is this test is to determine if a mech is suitable for well a certain job skill set and one that is hard to fill." His teacher said. "By passing you've have earned yourself job the moment you graduate which is to work with the Magnus; that is if you want to only two people have ever turned down the job before." His teacher said.

Optimus was shell shocked by this and before saying he needed some time.

"Sure, but just so you know don't go telling everyone about this, it is a very well hidden secret due to the need to finding a mech that can do this role well for the job, they are not picked at random Optimus so welcome and congratulations." He said holding out his hand to congratulate him.

Optimus took his hand and shook it before grinning and said. "Thank you Kup, thank you so much!" He said and was so glad to take the small grade score data pad, which stated that he passed the test and the score on it and left feeling like he could fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you know the drill comment if you want, since I like comments. (Alot!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus gets help from few friends in getting into his rooms and getting his key.  
> Then meets up with Megatron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (The plot.) Sorry not hot stuff this time, too tired to write when way late at night.

While Optimus was leaving the building he saw Jazz an older student and he was with Prowl. He sighed in relief because Jazz was his room's floor senior student manager/monitor and thus had a master key to every room meaning he could get into his rooms to get the key in his room and not have to spend the night in a hotel that he could not afford or have to sleep outside.

"Jazz, Prowl!" he said going over to greet them both.

"Yo mech what's up I heard you were last to be graded by old Kup. How did it go?" Jazz asked carefully.

Remembering what Kup had said and Optimus just showed his grade score data pad, Jazz let out long whistled as Prowl gave him a small congratulations. "So yah passed, not many can claim that from him, of course, I never took  that old test from Kup before due to it not being needed and all." Jazz said.

"Indeed, yet passing and with a good score like that clearly all that hard work had paid off for you at last." Prowl said very pleased that his friend had pasted.

"Also is a good call to celebrate too, where should we go?" Jazz said which made Prowl sigh bit.

"Well...I already have plans, but later tomorrow I'll be free." Optimus said, mentally cursing himself for blushing he'd like to meet with Megatron again to tell him the good news about passing at least. "But I was wondering if you could help me Jazz." He said carefully.

"Oh, cool mech I get it recovery time after the test. Sure I can help yah, as long as it doesn't involve removing someone T-cog of course.' He said with grin and wink.

"Well don't need an extra T-cog, just need to get into my rooms, I left my key inside and well…I really would like to get the key." He said bashfully.

"Yeah not a problem mech just follow me and we'll get you set up." Jazz said heading towards his rooms, Prowl following too, but walking beside Optimus.

"I take if Sentinel and Elita-1 dragged you away before you got your key right?" He asked.

Optimus sighed and nodded before saying. "Despite that and everything it turned out alright, I had gotten some much-needed help and info for my test from a very great teacher or well one amazing study buddy." He said with tiny chuckle.

"Seems Primus was looking out for you then, I'm glad everything worked out for you." Prowl said.

-

Soon enough with Jazz's help, Optimus got to get back in his rooms and retrieve his key that was lying on his full sized berth, he had won it in a contested that Sentinel and Elita-1 had signed him up for and didn't tell him until later when he won the full-size berth. To put is simply when it came in he had to shove it inside all by himself and when both came back and had explained of where it came from. He said he was going to be keeping it after he explained how hard it was to get it inside plus he signed off for it too in the first place. That and them using his name without asking and won the contest for using his name in the first place it was only fair.

Given all three of them used the berth to watch holo-movies on when they didn't have any classes so there were not many complaints about him claiming the berth as his own.

Then again given what happened the other night Optimus was thinking of taking on the room's floor second non-senior student manager/monitor position now. Jazz said there was an opening since the last one transferred to another college, he might as well take the role it could help him avoid getting locked out of his rooms in the future.

"Thanks, Jazz." Optimus said as he got his keys and subspaced them.

"No problem mech, just glad to be of help." Jazz said with a grin.

"Oh, I was wondering a little bit that maybe I could be the non-senior student second manager/monitor for this floor?" He asked, Jazz chuckled at this and said.

"Sure mech, I very much appreciate the help. Plus I figure this little event has made your mind up about taking the job right?" Jazz asking in an all too knowing tone, only to get elbowed by Prowl a bit at that.

"Yes, I prefer not being locked out of my rooms due to roommates." Optimus said with sigh and rubbed the back of his neck bashfully at being so easy to read.

"Ok well, I'll get the papers to you at the beginning of next week, give you a bit of time to pack up your things to move into the other room and all." Jazz said, Optimus thank him and both him a Prowl a good day and that he'd hang out with them tomorrow.

"He so has crush on some mech or feme." Jazz said only to get elbowed again by Prowl.

-

Optimus use the com number Megatron gave him and waited for him to answer.

"Megatron." Megatron said as he answered the com call.

"Hi, it's Optimus."Optimus said feeling bit giddy.

"How the test go?" Megatron said in a purring pleased tone, he clearly was happy at getting call from Optimus.

"Well it’s kinda hard to explain over the coms, could we meet up and I can tell you then?" Optimus asked.

"Of course, where at?" Megatron asked.

"Well there a small Energon and Oil cake shop near where you dropped me off, they serve normal meals, but of course best known for the mini oil cakes they make.  Almost good enough to die for kinda." Optimus said with chuckle.

"I saw it before I left I'll meet you there." Megatron said before closing the com line.

Optimus partly jumped in joy only to straighten up when some other mechs looked at him strangely, but that didn't stop him from grinning of course.

-

Optimus stood outside the Shop for bit wondering where Megatron was he said he meet him there and yet there was not sight of his truck anywhere, just as his spark began to drop he nearly jumped out of his plating when Megatron landed right in front of him with a grin.

"Sorry to keep you waiting the city is different from above." He said.

"You flew here?" Optimus asked then recalled the strange noise in the distance.

"Yes, luckily I do have flight clearance around Iacon or else well, getting picked up for not having a clearance is fine that hard to pay off." He said with smirk.

Optimus grinned and only laughed a bit at that, he should have known that Megatron would fly after all he was war build they all knew how to fly.

"Shall we?" Megatron asked holding the door open for him.

"Yeah, sure." Optimus said going inside Megatron following him, he blushed a bit he never had anyone treat him like this before it felt nice. "You know I wish I could fly." Optimus said.

"Really then I'll say this if you had wings I'm sure they'd be stunning just like you already are." Megatron purred into his audio only for both to straighten up when someone cleared their throat.

"Welcome to the Energon and Mini Oil Cake Shop, how can I help you?" they asked.

Both Optimus and Megatron made their orders, Megatron saying it was his treat so he paid for it, that and Optimus didn't know that Megatron was very well off in his funds so doing this didn't hurt his wallet in the slightest.

"So you passed." Megatron said with proud grin.

"Yes, and my teacher Kup said I could possibly get a really good job once I graduate if I want the job." He said biting into a mini oil cake.

"Kup?" Megatron asked carefully.

"Yeah…did you know him?" Optimus asked hoping they didn't have any bad blood between them.

"Yes, I thinking with how you've described them and such it the very same Kup, we both fought in the war, he was even old then. Heh, he still around and teaching you younger mechs about it all, you should ask him to teach you some fighting moves never hurts." He said fondly.

"So you both were war buddies?" Optimus asked.

"In a way, I was leader of the war builds and Kup well he trained new recruits for the Elite guard he sent few over to me if they showed enough potential to work alongside us war builds, it's hard for fliers and non-fliers to get along sometimes when put under pressure or in a battle zone area. But that was long ago some things got pretty dark back then for us all, I prefer now the peace and well young mechs that prove time and again that it was all worth it." He said grinning drawing away from the sore subject he liked to not talk about.

"Thanks for getting me here I know you don't like it here in Iacon, but I hope this will help it seem like a good place now." Optimus said.

"Oh it has, and maybe I should take up teaching myself if Kup is doing that at his age then maybe I should give it shot." Megatron said with chuckle.

"That's a good idea, though you're not that old." Optimus said blushing bit, remembering of how much Megatron could do to him despite his age, he was still strong as ever it seemed.

Megatron flashed him a brief dark smirk before it softened into a grin, both didn't say anything for while; well until Optimus got an idea.

"You know if you're not heading out just yet would you like to watch holo-movie with me?" He asked.

"I could; depends on of where it will be, though." He said knowing he had limited time to spend.

"Oh, I nearly forgot my senior student floor manager/monitor was around and I asked him if he could get me into my rooms to retrieve my keys, so we could go there and watch a holo-movie if you don't mind that is." Optimus said plus he really didn't want Megatron to spend any more credits on him if he could avoid it.

"I don't mind at all though I suggest me order some more mini-oil cakes before we go, I've taken liking to them especially this kind." He said holding up a mini oil cake that was red and blue with silver flecks on it.

Optimus blushed he liked that kind too, but he preferred well the silver black and red flecked one best, but of course he caught Megatron's meaning and felt himself heat up bit from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho's wonder where things will go from here? 
> 
> ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Optimus enjoy some holo movies...for while. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! (Hot stuff this chapter!)

After they bought few more mini oil cakes and thankfully the person that did their orders before was more friendly towards them since they got more seems they needed the credits and really thanked Megatron for the large tip he left them.

"So like the cakes that much?" Optimus teased.

"Oh yes and the company." Megatron purred which made Optimus shiver a bit.

Optimus wondering if Megatron wanted to interface with him again or if he was just teasing him because really he didn't mind if they did interface again. He fragging loved it, honestly for Optimus is felt like his frame seemed to be in fragging overdrive to interface when near Megatron.

Soon both were at Optimus rooms and he was inviting Megatron in and getting the holo-movie set up only to pause as he got everything set up when Megatron said.

"A full berth." His tone had a question in it.

"Umm…yeah  Sentinel and Elita-1 entered me into a contest drawing without telling me so when it was delivered I was here, I signed off on it and got it into the room by myself so I claimed it, made since it was my name drawn for it." Optimus said with shrug.

Megatron chuckled and carefully sat on the berth before laying on it slightly then saying, "It's a good berth it can hold my weight." He said with a grin, Optimus shyly smiled back at him before getting the holo-movie going and crawled up onto the berth beside Megatron.

As the holo-movie played Megatron and him ate few of the oil cakes only to put them away after having their fill all the while Optimus was cuddling close to Megatron.  
He nearly slipped into recharge if not for Megatron's hand beginning to massage his hip a bit and the heat began to form under his spark chamber and in his interface panels.

Optimus carefully looked up at Megatron who met his gaze then before he could ask Megatron leaned down and lightly kissed him clearly testing to see if he was welcomed to do that, Optimus kissed back which was enough for Megatron to know that yes he was welcomed.

Megatron pulled Optimus up into his lap and they continued to kiss, Optimus gasped when he felt Megatron rub at his interface panels lightly, he couldn't help himself as his panels retracted with a quick snap and gasped when Megatron began to play with his valve entrance by rubbing at it.

"Your spike let it out." Megatron said Optimus shivered as he did as Megatron said.

He also heard Megatron retract his panels and he was panting, his valve wet and clenching against Megatron's digits that circled the rim of his valve, before he toyed with his external node by rubbing it lightly and switching it up for intense rubbing.

Optimus arched down towards Megatron hand his own spike becoming hard. Optimus knew how wonderful Megatron's spike was already and could barely wait to have it inside him again.

What he didn't know was that Megatron had other plans in mind, ever since Megatron had seen Optimus spike he wanted to feel it inside himself before spiking Optimus.

"Optimus." Megatron purred making him focus back on him instead of what he was doing to him.

"Hmm?" Optimus groaned as Megatron stopped what he was doing to his valve. "Yeah?" he asked dazed a bit.

"Look down." Optimus did and blushes when he saw Megatron's spike and felt eager to actually ride it if Megatron would let him. "If you don't mind I'd very much enjoy you spiking me before I spike you." He purred into Optimus' audio.

Optimus blushes very deeply at this, but nodded willingly to give it a try. He liked it before when Megatron sucked him off so spiking him would feel just as good if not better right?

Optimus trembled as he saw Megatron spread his legs in a welcoming manner, his valve clearly ready despite no foreplay. "I thought…I think I'm too small." Optimus said quietly.

Megatron partly chuckles at this before saying in a deep rumbling tone. "You are hardly small Optimus, I was very tempted to ride your spike the first time I saw it."

"Really?!" Optimus gaped a little bit at him saying this.

"Yes, believe it or not, many warbuilds enjoy being spiked just as much as spiking, a few do prefer it one way or another of course, but I personally like both equally." He said in a relaxed manner and then tilted his hips up a bit making Optimus blush and tremble as he carefully positioned himself between Megatron's legs. "Relax you'll do fine, I'll guide you." Megatron said cupping Optimus' cheek, Optimus nodded and felt a bit more relaxed at this at least he'd be given direction if he wasn't doing something right.

Optimus carefully lined up and pressed lightly against Megatron's valve entrance only glancing up and to see if he was doing ok. What he saw well told him enough that he was ok so far; because Megatron's optics were dimmed and half-lidded clearly he did want to be spiked.

Optimus mentally fortified himself before he slid all the way in with a soft thrust. Megatron let out a sharp gasp and the sudden stretch that was a bit on the side of painful, it had been some time since he had been spiked, but then his valve adjusted to Optimus' spike and rippled around it in pleasure as the brief pain faded.

Megatron let out a near purr at feeling the charge from Optimus spike caress his inner nodes so nicely and Optimus was not moving yet either, Megatron partly squirmed at the now full feeling he had with Optimus being inside him.

"You ok?" Optimus gasped clearly shaking from holding himself still despite the wonderful sensations he was feeling from his spike.

"Yes, sorry if I made you think otherwise it's been some time since I've been spiked and let alone by someone your size too." Megatron said only to mentally laugh at Optimus' confused expression. "You are quite big for being a non-war frame Optimus; trust me when I say you're filling my valve very nicely is putting it lightly." He said with a tiny groan when Optimus shifted a bit inside him.

"Thanks, I think." Optimus said blushing then gasped in surprise when Megatron partly rolled his hips up against his.

"I'm fine really Optimus, but really if you don't get moving I'll pin you down and ride your spike _hard_." He said with a seductive growl that made Optimus shiver and in a good way when he said that.

Of course, Optimus heeded Megatron after all this was his first time spiking someone for him and it also happened to be the same lover he has already had before. That was hard to have happen for many mechs let alone femes these days that jumped around from one partner to another.

Optimus slowly rocked his hips a bit before sliding out of and thrusting back inside Megatron who groans and growled at every tiny thrust he did. "Harder." Megatron manages to get out.

Optimus partly paused when he said this, but then started to take deeper and rougher plunges into the hot tight and wet valve that clenched around him as he withdrew and rippled inwardly tight as he reached deeper inside Megatron valve.

"Frag yes!" Megatron hissed in pleasure as he felt Optimus spike slam up against the back of his valve, while mentally begging that the pace speed up a bit more he loved the roughness of Optimus thrusts from his spike as it hit everything just right. "Please, faster." Megatron gasped out now while throwing his head back exposing his throat and Optimus leaned up as much as he could kissing Megatron’s neck cables while getting rougher with his thrusts and faster loving how Megatron felt around him.

Heat built up in the bottom of Megatron's spark chamber as his overload neared, he mentally swore when he felt this because last time he had ever felt that was long ago and in his youth at that. "Don't stop! Optimus! Frag me!" Megatron said in a partial pleading tone as his overload building to a breaking point so rapidly.

Optimus didn't really need to be told this as he kept going his own overload about to crest as well.

Before both knew it they were overloading at the same time and moving in sync with each other to prolong the overload they both had. Their shared overload slowly wound down and Optimus lay on top of Megatron panting and his own smaller engine purrs with delight right along with Megatron's own larger flight engines.

"That holo-movie is still playing." Megatron muttered drawing Optimus back to from the brink of a light recharge.

"Don't think it’s that great anyways, its one Elita-1 likes; all a bit too fictional for my tastes." Optimus muttered.

"I figured." Megatron chuckled Optimus laughing right along with him until he gasped when Megatron lightly prodded at his valve with his hand that was lazily resting on his hip after their overload. This made Optimus tremble in need again, he wanted to be spiked again for sure and hard too. "Up for a bit more?" Megatron asked in a dark purring tone his optic glazing with a bit of lust.

"Yes." Optimus said arching into the hand as the digit teased his valve, only to gasp when Megatron pulled him up making him slip out of Megatron's valve which made Megatron shivered in delight.

"While you're still on top how about you help yourself to what you want before I do hmm?" Megatron asked in a seductive tone.

Optimus looked over his shoulder when his said this and saw Megatron’s spike hard as ever and weeping transfluids from the tip, he gulped at this while mentally drooling at getting a chance to ride that wonderful spike.

Optimus nodded before he lifted his hips and positioned himself over Megatron's spike; he was nervous yet eager as he carefully balanced himself over what he wanted. "Take your time, I rather you not hurt yourself." Megatron said as he watched and his charge building up higher at the sight, he placed his hand on Optimus’ hips in case he got unstable.

Surprisingly with Megatron steadying him with his hand was all the encouragement Optimus needed before lowering himself down and he let out a small moan as his valve stretched and he felt the feeling of becoming full. Frag it all Optimus really loved Megatron's spike slowly opening up his valve in such good way that he swore he'd just overload from it!

When he felt Megatron was as deep as he could go he panted and waited for his valve to adjust, he heard Megatron panting too and knew he was possibly driving the warbuild past his limits by waiting.

Megatron had to stop himself from flipping Optimus over onto his back and fragging him senseless because he had just bottomed out inside Optimus and thought he was going to die from how much Optimus' valve was working his spike without even moving!

Optimus carefully lifted himself when he felt like he could muster the strength for it, and then slowly dropped back down whimpering at how Megatron spike poked at his gestation chamber opening and pressing it open as the tip stimulated the nodes that were hidden there.

"Frag!" Megatron gasped and gripped Optimus' hips tightly with both hands now at the first movements Optimus made.

Optimus felt proud at this and did it again only faster since he enjoyed what Megatron was feeling too, soon enough Optimus was picking up the pace and riding Megatron’s spike like it was the last thing he had to do.

Soon Megatron was partly lifting his hips to meet Optimus downward motion, which made Optimus give out a stifled scream, his dorm room was not sound proof clearly even with the holo-movie playing in the background it couldn't cover up such noises.

Megatron actually snarled before gripping Optimus hips hard and he suddenly flipping him onto his back and putting Optimus’ ankles over his shoulders as he began to pound Optimus' valve relentlessly.

Optimus was confused for a second at the sudden motion only to arch up his hips as much as he could in his position, only to let out a silent scream while trying to meet Megatron’s thrusts as much as he could.  
As Optimus’ valve began to get a punishment pounding from Megatron's spike and he loved every bit of it, the roughness of it all was so hot and arousing that Optimus tried his best to cling to Megatron's shoulders wanting him to go deeper.

"Deeper, please go deeper." Optimus begged and was given just what he wanted.

Megatron plunged deeper and felt Optimus gestation opening open wider than the previous times nearly admitting the full tip of his spike inside, he upped the pace and kept driving in hard and deep as he could nearly wanting to break open Optimus' gestation chamber at how forceful he was being with his thrusts.

Optimus was getting swept up in the pleasure he didn't notice how his chest plates parted or how easily Megatron's did too.

Megatron didn't bother to ask after all he felt they both had begun to build up to this since the morning shower sex they had already. Namely, he knew they could possibly do spark rubbing. Not bonding of course that required for more trust and time, something both didn't have right now.

Not that Megatron was opposed to bonding he just didn't really have a mech or feme in mind for such a thing, so spark rubbing was the best he could have at this point.

"Not going to bond." Megatron gasped out in-between thrusts, Optimus only nodded at this. "Spark rubbing nothing more." He said next in a ragged tone.

Optimus knew what Megatron was saying or well partly asking he guessed and again he nodded accepting this wanting to feel the other as much as he could right then.

Megatron then lowered Optimus' legs and ankles from his shoulders get him to wrap them around his waist and angel his hips a bit before leaning over him enough to bring their sparks close before thrusting again.

Optimus clung to Megatron's upper arms and quietly choked on a scream when Megatron spark rubbed up against his and of how deep he was hitting inside his valve than before.

He then let out a muffled scream that was followed by a wonderful loud moan as his spark flared in pleasure and want as his own rubbed against Megatron's own.

Both Megatron's white spark and Optimus gold spark danced barely on the edge of a possibly bonding as Megatron ravaged Optimus' frame with small love bites and while relentlessly thrusting into his valve.

Optimus was nearly lost until his overload began to peak and he actually did scream this time and arched as it began to slowly crash over him.

Megatron was not far behind Optimus and he snarled before biting into the other side where Optimus neck cables met his shoulder hard.

Optimus couldn't help himself he also bit into the juncture between Megatron's neck cables and shoulder too namely to partly stifle his scream.

Megatron roared into his bite while Optimus screamed and with one final thrust Megatron stilled and let his transfluids go and pump straight into Optimus' gestation chamber in a hot rush.

Optimus trembled when he felt this and couldn't stop his spasms and the world seemed to stop and Optimus focused inwards and felt his spark kissing Megatron's in the way only sparks could that were not bonded of course.

Megatron slowly pulled away from Optimus a bit breaking the soft spark kissing and partial rubbing both had done. Both were worn out now, Megatron slowly eased out of Optimus valve making Optimus whimper in disappointment before he settled down.

"Need a nap." Megatron said after a bit when he caught his breath.

Optimus only hummed his agreement he was stated and happy maybe a bit sore, but he loved it all. "Are you alright?" Megatron asked hoping he didn't push Optimus too far.

"Fine just tired a nap sounds good and it's still early you can rest before traveling tonight." He said while cuddling to Megatron who flopped to the side of his full berth.

"I meant if I had hurt you." Megatron said with a tired sigh damn Optimus had really put him through a test of endurance for sure he never felt this tired after an interface before in a long time.

"Just a bit sore, but the nice kind of sore; just recharge ok." Optimus said with a yawn before recharge took him, Megatron didn't bother to ask anything else and happy spooned Optimus to him, of course after he sent a signal to the holo-movie to shut off, the noise from it was becoming a bit annoying now really.

He set an internal alarm to wake him so he’d be able to get going later, though he partly loathed doing that after having such wonderful time with Optimus. It had been years since he had such a good day and shared it with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naps are awesome, who all agrees?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Optimus wake up from their shared nap, oh Jazz also comes to visit Optimus after said nap.  
> Jazz is and awesome friend that does stuff like that and more.  
> Also Optimus and Megatron part ways after having bit more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well pretty much funny moments and humor and hot stuff, and more info about Warframes. Enjoy!
> 
> Also going on a big family vacation so won't be posting anything new for while due to not having computer or laptop.

Megatron slowly came out of recharge from his internal alarm, he didn’t move for a bit partly confused of what was different. Then he remembered and nearly chuckled at forgetting so soon, he glanced down at Optimus still asleep and wondered right then if he should wake him or not since he looked so peaceful and innocent.

Only to jump when there was sudden knocking on Optimus’ room doors.

“Yo! Optimus my mech open up!” Someone said from behind the door.

Megatron looked down and saw a partly panicked Optimus who groans into his pillow, before shouting back. “What is it Jazz?!”

“I got the papers for yah! Oh and kinda well hard to believe, but I got bit of noise complaint from someone next door to you of all things!” Jazz said in an amused tone.

Optimus clearly blushed at this; Megatron partly chuckled at this and rubbed his back plates. Optimus shot him a tiny half hearted glare before slowly moving out of his light hold to answer his door only to get pulled back by his wrist.

“We didn’t clean up.” Megatron said softly Optimus looked bashful at this, but nodded before heading towards the door again and opened it just a crack.

“Hi.” Optimus said calmly as he could, Jazz looking at him confused.

“So can I come in?” Jazz asked playfully.

“I got company.” Optimus carefully said which made Jazz frown before his optics widen and then he leaned partly on the door frame with a knowing smirk.

“ _Friendly company?_ ” He asked Optimus blushed at the tone he used.

“Kinda.” Optimus said partly glanced backwards and saw Megatron just laying there smiling a bit clearly listening and was amused.

“Huh; so were they good?” Jazz asked clearing knowing of what the noise complaint Optimus’ neighbor told him about was really about.

Optimus blushed brightly before saying in hushed tone. “ _Jazz_ they are right inside my room!”

Jazz nods at this before saying loudly. “Yo _Lover Mech_! How well do you think you did?” Jazzed asked, making Optimus look at him in surprise and shock for daring to ask Megatron that.

Optimus glanced back at Megatron with a very nervous expression not sure how Megatron liked being called _that_ let alone asked the way he was by Jazz.

Megatron didn’t look too effected by this and gave him a tiny wink before replying to the question from where he was on the berth.

“I think you should be _asking_ how well _he_ did _over_ how well _I_ did.” Megatron simply said Optimus blushed at this and looked away fast when Megatron winked at him again as he licked at his lips and fangs in a seductive manner, Optimus turned his attention back to Jazz who looked bit stunned.

“ _Whoa._ ” Jazz said after he got over the surprise of the answer he got. “Frag _Optimus_ ; you the mech!” He said with grin, Optimus looking bashful. “I always knew you’d find a great mech to be your first, sounds like you got a _winner_ right there.” He said.

“ _Jazz._ ” Optimus said deadpan tone.

“Alright, alright I get it drop the topic. So I guess I’ll bring the papers by later then.” He said with small nervous laugh.

“Thanks.” Optimus said then glad he got off the subject.

“Yeah and well double congrats, catch you later. Nice meeting you too _Lover Mech_ , thanks for giving Opt an awesome night!” he said before bolting away.

“ _JAZZ!_ ” Optimus shouted from his door before sighing out and groaning in disbelief at what Jazz just said before leaving.

He closed the door with soft click only to partly jump when he was embraced from behind.

-

Megatron saw Optimus was now frustrated by his friend’s sudden visit; he got up when they had said their goodbyes.

Optimus tensed for a moment before leaning back into him with a tired sigh. “I meant what I said.” Megatron whispered into his audio.

“Really?” Optimus asked looking up at him from his hug which was pretty easy due to their different heights.

“Yes, sorry if I teased you, but I don’t think you wanted him inside to meet me while we both are a mess. Reason I answered him with a better question to ask you.” Megatron explained.

“Thanks and yeah Jazz would have wanted to come in if you hadn’t. How’d you know that would work?” Optimus asked.

“I once knew Seeker that your friend sounded bit like. So I did what I remembered made him drop a subject that I didn’t want to talk about.” Megatron replied.

“Oh…were you two…” Optimus began to ask.

“We were never lovers or ever engaged each other in that manner, they were already bonded and mated; let’s just say his mates didn’t share him with others that were not part of their bond. Also I was never interested in them like that; they were more of an annoyance really.” He said with chuckle.

“There’s story there I gather.” Optimus said grinning and chuckling with him.

“Yes, but I think we best clean up.” Megatron said.

Optimus nods at this grabbed few cleaning supplies he had in his room and carefully opened his door. He looked outside to make sure the hall ways was clear before stepping out headed towards the wash racks Megatron not far behind, once in the wash racks and checking if they were alone before he said.

“Sorry if I’m just…” Optimus said.

“I know you’re not trying to hide me, I know walking around with traces of an interface on your frame is embarrassing, and you not wanting others see that.” Megatron said.

“Thanks and no I’m not ashamed of you, it’s hard to be with me getting to know you.” Optimus said only to partly gasp when Megatron leaned down and gave him peck on the lips.

“I feel the same.” Megatron said before drawing him into one of the larger wash rack stalls. “Shall we?” He asked once they both were inside.

“Yeah just…” Optimus began to say only to yelp when Megatron turned on the shower only to hiss when he got hit by cold water suddenly only to turn it off as fast as he could and shivered. “It comes out cold for a bit before warming up sorry it’s not like the showers at the station.” Optimus said bashfully the sudden cold possibly ruining the mood they both where in at any rate.

“ _Right._ ” Megatron said with a small growl as he glared at the handles and showerhead, before carefully turning them back on, both brave the cold for bit then cleaner warmed up making them both sigh and their plating relax.

“Here let me help _youuuu!_ ” Optimus said before squeaking in surprise before he got lifted up by Megatron; while dropping the brush and the un-opened bottle to grab Megatron’s shoulders in surprise.

“Optimus if you don’t mind I like to do a repeat of _our shower_ from this morning.” Megatron said with a purring tone, Optimus shivered and nodded slowly at this he kinda was hoping for it yet didn’t think Megatron would be so open to do that here in his dorm room wash racks.

“I…I don’t mind.” Optimus said only to gasp when Megatron kissed him hungrily at getting his permission, Optimus moans into the kiss and shivered at how eager Megatron was.

“ _Primus._ ” Megatron said when he pulled back to take in a few breaths. “I don’t know why, but I just can’t get enough of you suddenly.” Megatron said as he nuzzled Optimus’ neck cables and inhaled deeply.

Optimus only trembled at this before pulling Megatron back up to kiss him again lightly before saying. “Please one last time?”

Megatron nodded and knelt and brought Optimus hips close to his mouth. “Open.” He commanded, Optimus did as he said. The heat that he finally noticed made his interface panels snap open instantly, Megatron barely held back from diving between Optimus’ legs as he began to toy with his external node with his glossa.  
Optimus hands went to Megatron’s helm in surprised and his legs began to shake, as his frame began to heat up once more. A charge built in the bottom of his spark before spreading out making his spark feel a tiny bit cramped in his crystal chamber.

“Primus.” Optimus gasped as Megatron slipped his glossa to his valve entrance and prodded at it before plunging it inside.  
Optimus gasped and rocked his hips into Megatron’s face only to whimper when Megatron pinned his hips to the walk behind him and began to glossa frag him. “ _Megatron._ ” Optimus said feeling desperate as his charge built, only to groan in protest when Megatron pulled back.

As Megatron stood back up Optimus looked up at him dazed before noticing his chest plates had opened again and his white spark was on full display.

“Do you…do you think we should while in a shower? Spark rubbing I mean?” Optimus asked in a hushed tone.

“We’ll be careful, you ready?” He said and gave a pointed look at Optimus’ still closed spike panel.

“You _really like_ my spike don’t you?” Optimus asked understanding the pointed look Megatron gave him.

“Why hide it? Be proud of your spike just as much as your valve, and also yes I do _like_ your spike _very_ much. Though I know you like my spike just as much _clearly_.” He said in purring tone while leaning over Optimus waiting for him to give him the ready signal clearly.

“Ok.” Optimus said opening his spike panel and his spike actually sprung out almost he didn’t realize it was as eager just like his valve. His had bit of trouble with his chest plates, but they moved aside none the less. “Ready.” Optimus said only to gasp as he was lifted just like last time and whimpered as Megatron entered him.

“Still so tight.” Megatron gasped into his audio, Optimus only clung to Megatron shoulders and as he wordlessly instructed Optimus to wrap his legs around his waist which allowed Megatron to slip deeper.

Optimus tried to meet Megatron’s slow rolling thrusts only to let out a moan of frustration at needing more than what Megatron was giving him. “Scream for me.” Megatron said quietly into his audio.

Megatron grinned into Optimus’ neck cables when he got bit louder and for two reasons, one he wanted to make sure Optimus would be able to tell him to stop if he felt any pain and second was well he heard a click from the washracks entrance door.  
They were not alone in here and well Megatron was not shy about interfacing within hearing range of others or in semi public places, of course he knew Optimus was not all for that being new to interface despite how often they have done it now.

“Opt?” Megatron heard not far from the door to the wash racks entrance.

Optimus suddenly went quite his valve clenched down hard on Megatron’s spike in surprised, Megatron quietly snarled into his neck cables when Optimus did that on an inward thrust.

“Optimus you ok?” It was Jazz from before clearly he came in here to clean up himself and well over heard Optimus, Megatron mentally groans at this partly regretting in indulging in his own form of interface play right then.

“I’m fine Jazz.” Optimus managed to say, but in a shaky tone.

“You don’t sound fine.” Jazz said and Megatron heard him coming closer and had to speak up to prevent him from possibly peeking into the wash rack stall.

“He’s _busy_ right now.” Megatron said before Optimus could.

“ _OH!_ ” Jazz said in surprised. “ _FRAG!_ Sorry mechs I…I’ll just…go.” Jazz said and quickly left the wash racks.

Megatron sighed and began to lower Optimus only for him to tighten his legs around his waist. “Not done.” Optimus said with bright blush.

Megatron looked surprised for second only to grin and say. “As you wish, but you need to relax I can barely move with how hard you are clenching on my spike.” He said the tightness was on the side of painful if Megatron was being honest.

“Sorry Jazz made me panic; forgot that these are shared washracks, not like the stations washracks.” He said embarrassed.

Megatron only kissed him to assure him that everything was fine and thankfully that made Optimus to relax bit much to Megatron’s relief who started up a gentle rocking motion that Optimus trembled at.

The slow motions was not a normal thing Optimus had experienced from Megatron by far, he had come to like the rough way that Megatron interfaced with him. “I’m fine if you want to be rougher.” Optimus said in a strained yet hushed tone.

“I’m fine, I want to make this last. Truly I think I’m going to miss you and not just because of interfacing.” Megatron said before drawing Optimus into a deep kiss, Optimus moaned into it and rolled his hips back to meet Megatron.

Their charges build slowly as Megatron kept up his slow pace, Optimus’ valve rippled in need as the slow pace sped up only a bit, they brought their sparks together in the similar way they were interfacing slow and soft.  
As they moved and their sparks rubbed against each other completion seemed to come at them in slow motion.

“Please.” Optimus begged against Megatron lips as he hovered on the edge of his overload, only have Megatron swallow his pleasurable scream as his charge began to peak making it sound muffled.

“Yes.” Megatron said in drawn out hiss, when Optimus scream when silent from him riding out his peak, as the waves of pleasure crash over them both so hard that Megatron’s knees nearly buckled under him, only because he leaned again the walk as much as he could while pinning Optimus against it prevented that.   
Megatron hissed as Optimus bit down on the juncture where his neck and shoulder met only this time on the other side opposed to the one that bore his previous bite from not too long ago.  
Clearly Optimus was still in the last stages of his overload and didn’t realize what he was doing.

Both wither for while against each other and once the shock of their shared climaxes ended, did Megatron pull out of Optimus who moaned at the motion. Megatron helped Optimus unwrap his legs from his waist and regain his ped footing, after getting him to stop biting into his neck cables of course.

“Sorry.” Optimus managed to gasp, once he caught his breath and his chest plate closed once more.

“Don’t worry about it I’m fine with bearing your denta marks for while.” Megatron said with fanged smirk as he closed his chest panels as well before picking up the fallen cleaning supplies.

“Hmm?” Optimus hummed confused of what he meant by a while.

“The bites will heal up fast, just like the one’s I left on you will, only minor fading will show up before it darkens after a while of where the denta marks are at. It will look like a speckling of extra plate paint coating for a time.” Megatron said with tiny laugh.

“Same for you?” Optimus asked as he let Megatron wash his back plates.

“No, mine will just look like a light silver flecking, given of course that’s the early newly healed stage, but will fade to a normal coloring over time. Only a very sharp eye at that point would notice them afterwards on me.” Megatron simply explained.

“ _So_ it’s kinda like marking in a short term way right?” Optimus asked.

“…In a way, war frames tend to do well a lot of biting so in a way yes it is like marking who is a lover or bonded to a certain mech or feme. It’s an old practice due to…well our rougher nature.” Megatron explained not sure if Optimus was ok with this.

“I don’t mind your rougher nature.” Optimus said with small grin clearly he was not bothered by being marked like he had been already. “But if one stays with one mech long enough and well gets bitten by them a lot I guessing the mark shows up more even after healing right?” Optimus asked.

“Yes, I suppose so, only a bonded warframe pair could truly answer that I’m afraid. It’s out of my knowledge sadly, any partners I had before…well, I tried to avoid marking them they didn’t like having a claim put on them. No warframe does when in a battle; attachment was not a wise thing to have in the heat of battle no matter how minor it could be.” Megatron said.

“I see and well also understand, distractions could risk a mission or a battle plan.” Optimus said Megatron nods and then allowed Optimus to help him clean up next. “So when not in battle war frames can bond or well mark others?” He asked.

“Yes, that is if they are ok with it; like I said it’s our nature unless told no we tend to bite during interface regardless. We namely aim for well here where it's less likely to affect a mech or feme yet is on display.” Megatron said lightly tapping the places on both of Optimus’ shoulders. “Given few aim higher for the neck cables if they have smaller denta fangs, which is risky and only partners relaxed or trusting enough lets that happen.” Megatron said tracing were the marks sometimes are left by lesser armed war frames on Optimus.

“What about a mech or feme that have your size of denta fangs?” Optimus asked once he finished with Megatron and began to wash the rest of his own armor.

“Well we try not to bite there only close too, but if we do it requires more trust because of the risk of biting into a major energon line is very high. To do a mark like that well first there is no interface during that,none. It’s has to be asked for or given permission then they’ll leave the bite mark after a careful angling of the dental fangs near the neck cables to avoid hurting or well putting the partner at risk of off lining. Last thing any warframe wants is to offline a lover or well a bonded.” Megatron explained.

“So would you want to mark me like that?” Optimus asked carefully wondering Megatron’s thoughts about it.

Megatron smile at his softly before saying. “I’m flattered you’d ask that, but I’m afraid that I’m waiting, I hope this does not offend you by me doing that.” Megatron said in a careful tone.

“I’m not offended I was only asking, I get wanting to wait and yet well kind not in a certain sense.” Optimus said with a small laugh, Megatron chuckling at this understanding what he was hinting at.

Megatron then leaned down and lightly kissed Optimus neck cables before pulling back a bit. “Best I can give right now; maybe mech or feme in the future can indulge you in that.” He said.

“Thanks.” Optimus said with a small chuckle.

-

After they got out of the wash racks and back into Optimus rooms Megatron checked his time and saw he barely had much time left he needed to go as much as he felt like staying he knew he couldn’t his delivery would be late if he didn’t go.

“So what now?” Optimus asked.

“I have to go, as much as I loath to do so. You have made me feel a bit younger than I have felt in a long time, for that I thank you.” Megatron said with soft smile that he felt even in his spark.

“Well you helped me and well I like you and not just for you know the test and interfacing. I like to remain a friend to you if you’re ok with that.” Optimus said even when his spark sunk at Megatron saying he had to leave.

“I’d be honored and gladly welcome that.” Megatron said.

-

Both left Optimus’ rooms after that small talk.

“You flew to here so I guessing you are going to fly back to your truck right?” Optimus asked he had been trying to avoid breaking the peacefully shared silence between them.

“Yes, thank you for spending time with me.” Megatron said he truly meant it too.

“Like I said I enjoyed spending time with you; oh don’t forget these by the way.” Optimus said handing the box of mini oil cakes Megatron had bought before.

“You can have them if you want.” Megatron offered.

“I’ll pass, not that I don’t like them you know it’s just I still have mine and I got limited space to store them plus I’d not be able to eat that many on my own.” Optimus said sheepishly.

“Alright, I hope we can see each other again sometime.” Megatron said and held out his hand for Optimus to shake.

Optimus did only to get pulled forwards and pecked on the lip plates Megatron stepped back with smirk.

“Flirt.” Optimus said in a teasing tone. “I hope we can meet again.” He said after Megatron chuckled at his previous comment.

“See you around Optimus.” He said and transformed carefully into his flight mode letting Optimus see it before he took off.

-

Optimus was bit in awe at seeing Megatron flight mode he was double rotor blade jet flyer those were hard to come by last Optimus knew from his previous historical test, namely the one before the recent one he just took.   
Which was about different types to flying war frames and also grounder war frames which were not that common those were actually rare, not many survived after the war with the Quintessons those that were still around well most if not all were half-breeds between fliers or well non-war frames, unless they were really old.

Optimus sighed as Megatron’s form soon left his sight, he felt bit lost at why he felt sad for Megatron leaving it made his spark feel a bit hollow.

“So you did it with a _warframe_.” Came Jazz’s voice that sounded stunned, making Optimus turn sharply around in surprise at him suddenly showing up.

“ _JAZZ!_ Frag it don’t sneak up on me like that!” Optimus said, before realizing what Jazz had just said. “Yeah and they were really nice.” He said bashfully.

“Whoa hold the details, tell me inside ok. Plus I overheard you have mini oil cakes; I think you owe me one due to making me leave the wash racks due to you having some fun within them.” He said in a teasing tone, making Optimus partly glare at him for it.

“You can be a glitch sometimes you know.” Optimus said making Jazz laugh at this and shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you go, ok that will be all until I return from vacation. Leave comment or two those make me happy. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much for the summary, other than updates about how Optimus and Megatron are doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had hurt my left hand two weekends ago and it took some to heal back up for me to use normally for my work and many normal day to day things. Luckily I'm a righty so I was only hindered minorly, but found out how much I do actually use my left hand. I'm almost fully healed now so I was able to finish editing this chapter at long last now I can post it. Nothing got broken thankfully but I had a mean pinched nerve and other wonderful stuff that kept me from using my hand.
> 
> Anyways on with the story! ^_^

A few weeks have passed since Optimus had the test and well had interfaced with Megatron.

He had sent a few messages the first week and had a great talk back and forth with Megatron for two weeks. Of course, by week three the reply messages had stopped.

Optimus looked at his message box only to sigh seeing it empty again. “So much for staying friends,” Optimus said and was about to erase Megatron’s contact only to stop. It didn’t feel right doing that just because Megatron hadn’t kept up on his end didn’t mean he should shut Megatron out. _Right?_

After all, they had a history now, so with tired and worn sad sigh he closed the message box and set it into a private file that rarely got looked into unless he had to.

Namely, it was used as extra storage space for things that Optimus felt he needed or kept very personal, but only at certain times of course.

“Opt if you look anymore down mech I’ll think you’d be part of the pavement.” Jazz said which startled Optimus.

“Jazz! Fragging pits I’ve told you to not do that to me.” Optimus said once he calmed down, of course normally Optimus would have been a bit more cheerful with this accruing, but it came off as grumpy more than anything.

“Whoa, easy Mech I didn’t mean to upset you, _gees_ who crossed your wires?” Jazz asked a bit concerned.

“Sorry, it’s just…” Optimus said feeling bad about being snappish to Jazz just now and knowing that he was upset about Megatron not answering his messages in some time.

“Optimus you know you can share _anything_ with me and know I won’t judge right?” Jazz asked.

“Yes I know, but could we go inside first?” Optimus asked.

“Sure mech.” Jazz said and lead the way to his room.

Once they were inside and Jazz had handed Optimus a cube of coolant since he seemed to need it.

“Thanks,” Optimus said and took a few sips before setting it down on a small room table.

“So, what bunch of scraplets have been chewing at your wires?” Jazz said in a half-joking tone.

“You remember the mech I had in my rooms after my last big test _right?_ ” Optimus asked.

“The big Warframe yeah I remember them _very_ clearly.” Jazz said and winked a bit, Optimus did blush at this.

“Yeah… _him_ …well, we stayed in contact afterward…”Optimus said carefully.

“Whoa hold on _have_ they asked anything of you that has made you upset?” Jazz asked now suddenly worried.

“No. It just they’ve not well replied in a while and _well_ …I…well _it’s_ …” Optimus tried to say only the words failed him.

“Opt I’m going stop you right there ok… _look_ I had few friends that had become more to me long before I met ya mech _and_ well then suddenly they just stopped keeping in contact. Its hard mech after letting someone get that close and _then_ they are suddenly not there anymore.” Jazz said.

“I had hoped… _Primus_ , I do not know for sure what I had hoped…they were my _first_ Jazz.” Optimus said his voice cracking bit.

“I get that Opt and I could be wrong they could have just gotten busy too. After all, they are a warframe _and_ a trucker, shipments to make and deadlines and they could have forgotten if that’s the case they’ll reply soon as they have free time.” Jazz said yet in a way that didn’t encourage Optimus much.

“I asked if they and I could remain friends despite, _well_ …interfacing and they said they would like that _or_ were they lying?” Optimus asked Jazz.

“I don’t know mech I don’t think they were; after all you that did research on Warframes, not me, _so_ you’d know if they mean something or not better than I would.” Jazz said hoping that would help Optimus somehow.

Optimus just sighs at this and said. “I wish it were that simple every Warframe is different, just because they are classed as a certain frame type does not explain everything Jazz. I guess _he_ just…your possibly right about both statements. Guess I was just holding _high_ expectations of them, which clearly would not be met.” Optimus said with a tired sad sigh, Jazz just putting his hand on his shoulder to show support.

“Well, every mech is different Opt I should have known you’d like that Warframe more than normal. _But_ the thing is you are right warframes are hardly any different than us non-Warframes, sorry for assuming that would explain it all.” Jazz apologized, Optimus just nodded at this partly smiling as Jazz letting him know he accepted his apology.

“After all why should I bother at this point I’m going to be done in school soon enough and I’ll possibly be moving on to a job after school too. I need to focus on that, more so since I’ve become the non-senior student manager/monitor for our floor.” Optimus said a bit better now though it still kinda hurt losing Megatron as a friend.

“ _Hey_ it’s not all _rules_ you know, we can have some fun. Look next spring break I’ll take you home with me _and_ we’ll go to a party that sounds good right?” Jazz suggested.

Optimus smiled and nodded, he had gone to Jazz’s home before and liked his stay there and the small parties that went on, they were not crazy or outrageous thankfully.

Thankfully the kinda of parties Jazz took him to where quite tame like which suited Optimus just fine.

-

Megatron sighed tiredly as he settled into a single both for a long-awaited meal that was well earned; his shipment had gone well despite the small change he made for Optimus.   
In the end, it made those accepting the delivery pay him more saying that they didn’t think he’d make it before night with the brewing acid storm that was bound to hit later that evening.

So that was good, and it seems the storm wasn’t going to hit until way late in the evening which was good for everyone who had taken Megatron’s shipment and stored it away quickly.

The only downside it would force Megatron to stay put and not be able to spend a night in his truck’s cab.

Which meant he would have to get a room until the storm passed, which annoyed him quite a bit, he wanted to head back _soon_ as possible and to Iacon to see Optimus again.

Which right then reminded him he needed to check his messages normally he would have, but the drive through the higher parts of the Manganese Mountains made I hard for any messages to get through unless one was very high up and caught the mainstream of the network.   
Which there where only a few places where that was possible and messages getting dropped due to the single weakening at random all the time, only when at shipment outposts like he was now, did anyone ever have a constant connection to the network which prevented messages from being dropped.

Given this was the farthest shipment outpost in the mountain range and it happened to have a small flying transport port that was sometimes used as a mini spaceport when smaller outer world shipments came in.   
So far this outpost had a constant stream of outer world shipments than the larger spaceports that some cities had.   
Thus it was thriving outpost that would most likely grow and become one of the first small Cities that was _actually_ in Manganese Mountain Range if those shipments _and_ luck held out.

Which Megatron knew that in turn would make this small outpost a true competitor against Hydrax Plateau's Space Port, that seem to hold the majority of outer world trade shipments.   
Which then filtered out from there to Tagon Heights, Slaughter City, Stanix, Yuss, Blaster City, Simfur, Praxis, Vos and then Kaon and then on to others after that.

Then again very few knew about this place on Cybertron its self, so the local population that actually lived here all year round was very small.   
Which that meant it would take a lot of work _and_ time to even consider it becoming major spot on the map for a very long while.

“Done sir?” A small feme waitress said shyly to him drawing him out of his thoughts.

“ _Yes_ , thank you,” Megatron said politely a bit startled from his thoughts at them speaking up, given he noticed the interested look they shot his way which made him mildly smiled in return.   
He understood the look they were giving him, but he wasn’t interested at least not in them Megatron mentally thought.

“Anything _else_ I can get for you sir?” they asked next when he smiled at them as he paid for his meal.

“Yes, I need a few cubes to go, ones with a high charge in them only,” Megatron said in a polite manner that also stated clearly he wasn’t interested them yet wasn’t harsh.

They nod at his reply and got him a few hot cubes of high charged energon to go without a word much to Megatron’s relief he didn’t want trouble tonight with the acid storm brewing.   
As Megatron left with the cubes in his subspaced, for now, to go find a local place to rent a few rooms until the storm passed with good connection line to the network.

That and Megatron planned on switching his schedule around so he could actually visit Optimus _and possibly_ Strika and Lugnut if any actual travel transports heading to New Kaon came in.

-

Once Megatron had set of privately rented rooms he connected to the network and checked his messages, he smiled when he saw many were from Optimus, but didn’t read them just yet.  
He would after sending Optimus a reply apologizing for his lack of replying for so long that he knew he had to do before catching up on the messages sent to him.

After all, he hadn’t had time to send one saying he would be out of range of receiving messaged and sending them.   
So he was pretty sure that Optimus possibly doubted he wanted to keep their friendship with him after not getting even one single reply after this amount of time.

Once that was done and the message went through Megatron began reading the messages Optimus had sent to get up to date of all that had been going on while he was out of range of the network connection.   
Megatron smiled as he read glad about how much progress Optimus was making in his classes and of how he was doing as being able to attain a job once he graduated.

This makes Megatron happy, yet made his spark flutter in worry, of the possibility of the said job preventing him from visiting or seeing Optimus when he could. Which confused Megatron a bit given he did like Optimus a lot _and_ had quickly become one of the best friends he’s had in a long time, but he was also the youngest friend he has too.

That and Optimus had ambitions _and_ goals that he wished to achieve that much is clear to Megatron since meeting him and of how determined Optimus was just to get back for a test.

Megatron sighed tiredly at this and rubbed at his chest plating a bit before shaking those doubts off, Optimus clearly had proven already that he was not like the other young mechs _and_ femes Megatron had met.   
The chances of staying friends with Optimus despite his future life plans was pretty high, and on some level, Megatron knew he’d not lose Optimus to just because of him getting a job.

Megatron let out another sigh and rubbed at his optics a bit and decided to let those worries go.   
After all, when he was tired he started to visit some very dark and worrying thoughts when he was tired.   
Some he wishes to leave in the past, but the war had brought many things to light _and_ that always bothered Megatron one way or another.

“Alright _enough_ , time to recharge,” Megatron said to himself and settled down while letting his mind wander back to Optimus which eased his mind and soon enough he was in a deep recharge cycle that consisted dreaming about the young red, blue and white mech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments below guys. I'm working on the next chapter so hang in there with me. :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it leave a review or comment you don't have to, but it would be oh so nice. (Its makes me write more just a tiny hint there. lol)
> 
> Un-Beta read.


End file.
